Shine
by demongirl12000
Summary: A girl and her family move to London from America, and she is transffered to the closest wizarding school, Hogwarts, at the beginning of her Sixth year. During her time there, she gets bullied, falls in love, has a near death experience, and more...
1. WAKE UP! GET READY! LEAVE!

Disclaimer: I own no characters except for: Shine, the mother, the father, and Slyvester the cat. All other charaters belong to their owners.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" My mother sang, opening the curtians, letting sun flood into my room.  
Rolling over I say, "Five more minutes mom..."  
"No, no, no sleepy head," my mom put forth, "You know you shouldn't stay up all hours of the night... tsk tsk, you know you have a hard time getting up in the morning. And today you do it of all days. Today is your first day at your wizarding school. I heard it was the finest of Britian."  
My mom's babble almost drove me insane. Before we even moved she blabed on and on about me going to Hogwarts. Today was going to be my first day of my Sixth Year. My mom put excitement in the air that made me feel sick.  
"Hurry, Shine. Brush your hair, eat your cearel, and brush your teeth. Busy, busy day today!" Enthusiasum still sang in her voice, as she flutter across the room, picking clothes from the closet, throwing a tee- shirt and a pair of faded-blue-jeans.  
Getting dressed I say, "Mom... you don't need to pick out my clothes for me."  
Giggling, my mom tells me, "Hurry up, and get ready. I don't want to take you to school myself."  
Fully clothed, I grab a brush, and I start to comb through my hair thoroughly. I throw my brush down and slide down the railing to the lower floor and slide into the kitchen on my socks. My dad looks up from the newspaper and smiles.  
"How are you this morning?" He asks.  
"Ugh... just peachy." I yawn, pouring myself a bowl of Trix.  
"Hm... What happened now?"  
"Mom told me to stop staying up late..." I tell him, carrying the bowl to the table, and taking a spoonfull.  
"Don't you remember when we were back in America, and you had to wake up at six in the morning in order to get to school?" He inqired.  
"Mmm-hmm." I mummble, my mouth full of cearel.  
My dad checks his watch and says, "Best be off... photos don't develop themselves you know." And with that, he apperated.  
I gulped down all my cearel and put the bowl in the sink. My mom walks down the stairs and pushes me out the door.  
"Comon! We've wasted so much time already!" She tells me, as she is pushing me into the car. I bucklet myself up, and my mom drags my trunk into the seat next to me. She takes one last trip into the house and grabbs my cat. My mom opens the car door and plops my cat onto my lap. The cat happily purrs, content to be on his mistress' lap.  
"You finnally get to go somewhere, Slyvester!" I tell my cat, stroking him from nose to tail, and he gently thrusts his twenty-five pounds onto my hand, purring his weazey purr. I scratch underneath his chin, and he lifts his head for me to have easier axcess.  
My mom hopps into the car and drives off to King's Cross. As we drive, I stare out the window, looking at the beauty of London. Slyvester looks out the window with me, putting his paws on the door, tail twitching.  
After an hour commute, we arrive at King's Cross. I place Slyvester in his carrier and carry him out of the car. I walk over to a trolly and I put the carrier on it, and roll it over to my mother to put my trunk on it. Both of us roll the cart, because it is heavy. We walk twards the platforms 9 and 10, but can't find 9 and 3/4. Slyvester mews patheticlly, and I go over to him and stroke him trough the bars to comfort him. It was a good thing that we stood there, because after a while, we saw a family of red heads, and they also had a boy will messy hair with them, all of them with creatures, and large trunks.  
My mom walks up to the eldest, most likley the mother of the bunch, and says, "Hello, um, are your kids heading off to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, they are. Um... and you are?" The woman asks.  
"Oh, I'm Agatha. I moved from America, and my daughter was transferred to Hogwarts."  
"I'm Molly Weasley. And this is my son, Ron," she points to a tall red head boy, "and this is my daughter Ginny," she points at a young red head girl, "and that dark haired boy there, is Harry Potter," she finnishes, pointing at the tall dark haired boy.  
"Hello everyone." My mom says, good-naturedly. The children wave, and smile back at Agatha. Then my mom tells them about me, "My daughter is the blonde over there, her name is Shine."  
"Well, your daughter is quiet the pretty one." Molly Weasley tells my mother. During this conversation I am stroking Slyvester, and blushing slightly.  
"So, how'd you get to platform 9 and 3/4?" My mom asks.  
"You just have to walk at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Weasley tells my mom. So my mom comes back to me and says, "All you have to do is walk through the wall... you can watch the other kids do it if your unsure." So we back up to watch the getting on to platform 9 and 3/4. Both the black and red haired boys look at me as the disappear through the wall. The red head girl contcentrates on the wall and disappears like the others.  
I back up and walk/jogg strait at the wall, pinching my eyes shut, and before I disappear I hear my mom say, "See you this summer!", and that was all. 


	2. Tain of Events

Author: okay, i changed the tense in the story cause it is a pain in the donkey to type in present tense. and i might be changing the POVs every once in a while. happeeeee reading! (and sorry about describing hair colors for ppl, but Shine didn't know, until they introduced themeslves to her... lol)

* * *

Shine had never seen anything like it. The engine was huge, and it had many, many cars behind it. There were loads and loads of kids getting on the train, some younger than others, and visa versa. Some train attenedant took her trunk, but told her to keep her cat. Shine was thankful for this, because Slyvester always comforted her, in his fat-catty way.  
  
Most of the kids were already on the train when Shine got on. Most of the compartments were full, and those that weren't she wasn't to enthusiastic about the people in there. As she walked by some compartments, she could hear the occupants talking about her, making comments like, "Wow, she's like a ray of sunshine," or, "Wow, she's new, anyone could recognise her in a second by the shine that she gives off."  
  
Near the back of the train, she saw some familiar people, the red heads, the black haired boy, and a brown haired girl she didn't recognise. She opened the door and asked, "Um... can I sit with you guys, please?"  
  
The black haired boy smiled, and said, "Sure, comon in."  
  
Shine stepped into the compartment and closed the door. She chose a seat next to the black haired boy, and set Slyvester's cat-carrier on the floor, then, she opened the door. Shine picked up the heavy cat with a grut and put him on her lap, and he started to purr happily, rubbing his head against her stomach.  
  
"Is your cat alright? He seems a little weazey..." asked the brown haired girl.  
  
"Oh, he's okay... He's had this weazey purr every since he was a teeny kitten, didn't you baby..." Shine said, rubbing the cat's head.  
  
"So... your, um... new to Hogwarts?" asked the red headed girl next to the brown haired girl.  
  
"Yes, I moved from America." Shine said.  
  
"Well, that would explain her funny accent..." said the red headed boy, next to the black haired boy.  
  
"Ron!" the brown haired girl.  
  
"Well, you have a funny accent too!" Shine snapped back at the boy named Ron. Slyvester mewed and licked Shine's hand, agreeing with her.  
  
Ron lauged, "Even her cat has a funny accent!"  
  
"Hey! Leave Slyvester out of this!" Shine said, clutching Slyvester to her chest.  
  
"Slyvester is a nicer name than Crookshanks, Hermione..." Ron said, sticking his tounge out at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like he hasn't run into a wall yet!" The black haired boy stated with a laugh.  
  
"Harry! That's mean!" Hermione said, "Don't make fun of Crookshanks!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fualt that your cat looks like he ran into a wall." Harry said.  
  
"Um..." Shine said, "I don't know any of your names..."  
  
"Oh.. right..." Said the black haired boy, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the brown haired girl.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, and my sister is Ginny." the red head boy said, also pointing to the red headed girl.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Shine." Shine said. Slyvester mewed, and started to purr again, "And you all already know my cat's name."  
  
Slyvester placed his front paws on Harry's leg and started to sniff his arm. Harry smiles, and pets the cat on it's head. Slyvester purrs happily, and he jumps onto Harry's lap, leaping himself against Harry's chest.  
  
"Oof.... your cat is heavy....heh." Harry said, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Yeah, he's about twenty pounds..." Shine told him.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door of the compartment. The door opened and the person who was standing there had cold gray eyes and white hot platnium blonde hair. He smriked.  
  
"So Potter, it looks like you have a new girlfriend." The boy sneered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry told the blonde.  
  
"She doesn't look your type anyways." Malfoy said, leaning up against the door frame, "So, who's cat is on your lap? Haven't seen one like that before."  
  
"It's my cat." Shine said, "And what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nuttin'..." he said, then he looked at Shine, "So what are you doing with these Gryffindor creeps?"  
  
"I didn't want to sit anywhere else." Shine told him.  
  
Malfoy walked closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath teasing her skin, "My name is Draco Malfoy," he whispered into her ear, "And I don't know who you are, but I am going to make you mine. "  
  
Moving away, Draco's lips brushed against her cheek briefly. He lifted his eyebrows and gave a smirk, then walked away. Shine let out a somewhat silent sigh, and every one was staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What did ferret boy say to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing." Shine said, thinking about what just happened.  
  
"Well , I swear I thought I saw his lips touch your cheek for a minute there." Ginny said, shuddering.  
  
"He didn't do that, his face was just so close that it looked like he was kissing me." she said, happy to have long hair to cover up her reddening ears.  
  
"Well, if he is attracted to you... I can kinda see why." Said Ron.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you kind of look like him. Your hair is platnium blonde, and your eyes are cold ice blue. Your thin, and your boo--..." he started.  
  
"Ron! That's sick!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Oh, nice. I can't look at girl's boobs?!"  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Hey Ron! Want a better look at my boobs?" Shine joked. Ron's face reddened, and Ginny's face had a look of disgust on it. Slyvester curled up on Harry's lap, and started to fall asleep, but Shine picked him up and put him back into his carrier. Shine yawned, and curled up, with her head on Harry's shoulder and she dozed off. After what seemed to be almost minutes, she was shaken awake.  
  
"Five more minutes mom..." Shine mumbled.  
  
"Um... there's five minutes till we get to the train station... you'd better get ready." Harry told her.  
  
"Oh..." she said. Shine got her bag that was attached to the cat carrier and took out her robes and put them on, without changing. The train hualted, and Shine grabbed Slyvester, and her bag and walked off the train, and gave her stuff to the people who manage the belongings, and followed the first years to be sorted to their rightful houses. 


	3. Slytherin or Gryffindor?

  
Shine's POV  
  
Skipping right to right to the sorting hat, because the author was lazy and didn't want to type the journey over the lake, I was the first to go up.  
  
"Antius, Shine." called Professor McGonagall. I walked up, and sat on the stool and had an old, an ugly hat ploped down onto my head.  
  
"Ah... someone foriegn... hm..." The hat whispered in my head.  
"...strong willed... bravery... and a wonting to prove yourself rightful. Very talented young woman you are... but where should you be put? Slytherin, Gryffindor... Slytherin, Gryffindor..."  
  
Suddenly, it's voice boomed outloud, "Slytherin!"  
  
The hat was taken off of my head, and I walked over to the Slytherin table... unknowning that I now was in the same house as Malfoy...

* * *

Okay... that was the shortest chapter ever in the hisotry of writing.... lol  
  
Review please!  



	4. Uneasy Dreams

I ate, until I could not eat anymore. I did not sit next to anyone, and did not even speak one syllable to someone. I was being very, well... unsocial, and nobody was being social to me either.

The feast came to a hault, and everyone was lead to their dormitories. All the Slytherins were lead down into the duengons, and the person at the head of the group stopped at a rather nasty looking gargoyle, and said, 'Icee morgi'. The gargoyle jumped away, and left open a staircase, going down. All of us walked down into the dorm. The head person, or Prefect, told the first years, and reminded the other students where the boy's and the girl's bedrooms were. He nodded, and let us get to bed.

I walked into the bed room, and found my stuff infront of a bed. Slyvester was curled up in his cat carrier, mewing palthetically, wanting out. I smiled and let him out, and stuffed the carrier under my bed, and got ready for bed. My eyes were droopy, and really tired.

I braided my hair and crawled under the covers of my bed, and drifted to sleep all too quickly.

---Dream Mode---

Pigs are flying? This can't be right... I thought to myself. There were other more strange things going on. Slugs were dancing, peices of toast were flying, and cheese was chasing mice. It was all very strange.

I walked around the strange checkerboard land, and I started to think I was Alice wandering around Wonderland. There was tea china, chasing a rabbit, and a very very strange man, which I figured it was the Madd-Hatter, but probably not.

There were donkeys playing "Take-the-tail-off-the-homo-sapien", which was very wierd. Complete opposite to "Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey". The donkeys had to be blind-folded and they had to try to ripp the tail off of the human. This place was very sick and twisted.

None of the strange creatures talked to me, or looked at me. I passed by them like a ghost, until I met the queen...

This gueen wasn't even a queen! It was a guy dressed as in drag. This guy had black hait that reached his cheeks, and shimmering emerald eyes. He seemed very familiar... it didn't seem to bother me at all though. I shrugged, and walked away.

I walked onto a large pink and gray checkerboard, and I saw giant purple duck-tiger hybrids playing tennis. As a subsitute for the tennis ball, they used the AOL guy. The AOL guy boinged against the tennis rackets as he was wallopped against the head. As soon as the AOL guy hit the ground, the purple tugk's (tu-gik) and the tennis court dissappered.

I kept wandering this strange wonder land, when, suddenly, the ground gave out under my feet. It was a deep dark hole, and the only light was from the hole that I fell through. Wind rushed through my ears and toustled my hair. I closed my eyes, and knew that I would meet my doom at the bottom of the chasm.

---End Dream Mode---

I jolted awake, scaring Slyvester. My body was damp with cold sweat. _'What the hell? That was a really strange dream...' _I though to myself.

I yawned, and then I slipped back into the Wonderland, but this time, it was more pleasant.

* * *

I am currently working on the next chapter. I'll only tell you that you'll learn a secret about Shine. bwahahahaha. Review please, and if you have any ideas, do tell.  



	5. Shine's Secret

Shine woke up, streaching her cramped arms and legs on the bed, like a cat. She yawned, curling an abnormally rough tounge, also like a cat. She twisted her torso, hearing the satisifing poping of her spinal cord. Sighing in contentment, she got out of bed and grabbed a fresh new set of clothing. Shine walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. Shine congured up a towel, and set her clothes down onto the counter, and put the towel on the towel thing. She undressed and turned on the shower.

Shine stepped into the shower stall, into scalding hot water. She took in a sharp intake of breath through her teeth. The water pounded onto her back, turning it red from the heat. Ignoring her burning back, she poured half of a bottle of Baby Shampoo onto her hair. Using her nails, she lathered up the shampoo into her waist length hair.

_'I have way too much hair.' _She told herself. _'But I don't want to cut it off...'_ Shine walked under the spray of hot water to rinse her hair, while she grabbed a washcloth and poured some Sweet Pea bodywash on it.

Her shower lasted a good, 15 minutes, then she stepped out and dried her body thoughouly and then dressed herself in a black shirt, and black jeans. Shine walked out of the bathroom, and she put her robes on. Grabbing her wand, she dried her hair and curled it into tight curls, so it reached to the small of her back. She nodded at herself in a mirror, satisfied at her apperance. Shine streched again, popping more bones. She smiled and she disappered with a faint POP.

What was left in her place you ask? Well, standing where Shine just stood, was a blue-eyed, albino ferret.

_'Puuuurrfect.' _The ferret though. _'Now lets scare some Slytherins.'_

The ferret scurried out of the dorm, and down into the common room, where everyone was hanging out.


End file.
